megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Disgaea21
__TOC__ Inheritance Non-'Attribute' statements aren't inheritance types. Stop adding those to articles. And are you verifying information from that website before putting it into articles? Great Mara (talk) 05:55, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :Again, those aren't inheritance types. Stop adding false information to the templates. Great Mara (talk) 06:29, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry, didn't see I had gotten a message on my talk page :p But I do want to say that anything I added was accurate, and the non-stuff was of elements that they can't learn skills through inheritance from. I'll stop adding those, but I only added what I saw on another page before I started adding them, just so you know. [[User:Disgaea21|'Disgaea21']] (talk) 06:42, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :::The information you added to Orobas and Choronzon had errors. That's why I ask that you verify anything you find on otehr sites. And inheritance types don't go by a non-basis. If a Persona won't inherit certain skills, it means their inheritance type isn't compatible with the skill. Great Mara (talk) 06:48, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::Really? Very well, my apologies then. So, what is supposed to be at those inheritances then, because I don't see how it could be stated then. Or am I just missing the page where that part is explained? [[User:Disgaea21|'Disgaea21']] (talk) 06:52, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure if P5 has a tutorial explanation for inheritance since I haven't looked through the menus. But generally are Ice inheritance readily accepting Ice skills, but never Fire. Magic accepting Magic skills but not Physical, and Bad Status accepting Status skills but not healing skills. Great Mara (talk) 07:03, May 25, 2017 (UTC) module:skills/p5 Please do not just add duplicated skill entry in the main function. If you are so sure the existing spelling of the skillname is inaccurate, please refer to this edit by replacing the "wrong" skill name with the "official" one and than add a new entry in the bottom "alternative spelling" function to redirect the skill name. This allows stat template in the article to always show the correct name even if given the alternative spelling. -- Inpursuit (talk) 06:51, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for that. I was wondering how that was done, my apologies for adding stuff wrongly to something as important as a template. From now on, if needed in my eyes, I'll do it that way ^_^ [[User:Disgaea21|'Disgaea21']] (talk) 07:10, May 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I mean you can practice it by correcting your recent addition of "Dodge Physical"http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Module:Skills/P5?curid=34579&diff=284739&oldid=284551. -- Inpursuit (talk) 14:51, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, thought it was done already but I'll take care of that now then 0v0 [[User:Disgaea21|'Disgaea21']] (talk) 17:27, May 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::Did you check any of those skills earlier against the game before adding them? If they changed the skill names in the localization then the skill names should be changed in the main selections, not just adding aliases to the list. Great Mara (talk) 01:13, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::I did not, actually. So far I'm in my first playthrough of the game, at level 33, in the tomb castle (no names in case of spoilers, I know most stuff already though), so I wouldn't be able to check most of them anyway. I'm not ruining anything by what I'm adding though, am I? :o [[User:Disgaea21|'Disgaea21']] (talk) 02:40, May 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::If it becomes a mess that needs to be fixed later, then yes it is. Which is the reason why I heavily discourage just taking things from other websites and putting them on here without checking them first. Great Mara (talk) 02:56, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I felt like I checked enough to come to the conclusion it was an accurate site, though be it with some altered skill-names and innate orders. I've finally finished my transfer of demondata, so if I've made mess to clean up I apologise, I tried to work as cleanly as possible. Anyhow, what I'm trying to say is: I won't be adding skillnames to the module anymore, so feel free to alter it in a way that more suits your wishes if you want to :) (that's serious btw, not being cheeky or whatever you'd call it, not entirely sure) [[User:Disgaea21|'Disgaea21']] (talk) 03:15, May 30, 2017 (UTC)